Time Moves On
by WaterLilyUnderFire
Summary: In a world alone, Kloe Gunn finds it hard to shine, but with Canterwood now in the picture, so is drama she never knew existed, enemies that aren't worth it, and a love that shouldn't be allowed. Follow Kloe as she tries to shine in a work all ready full of light.
1. Start

As the plane landed in Connecticut reality became something of a dream. Slipping through all the motions of leaving the airport and hopping into the sleek black car waiting for me. I started the drive to Canterwood Crest, home away from home starting the minute I stepping on the campus.

Looking out the window I ignored no attention to the classical music seeping through the car speakers and allowed my mind drift to the academy.

It was nothing new moving to another prestigious boarding school after another, but this time it would be different. This time I would be staying at this school, making friends, earning the grades, and dominating on the riding team. My parents would have it no other way.

It was either that or not live up to the wonderful shadows that my older siblings had left before me.

About an hour passed before the car pulled onto the school campus. The large black iron gates pulled open for cars to pass in and out. Lush trees lined the road, while spacious buildings filled the open fields, ivy growing high on buildings covering much of the brick exteriors. The main paths between the buildings were wide and dark from compact gravel, and small gravel paths leading from one building to the other.

Students and parents walked with one another holding boxes and pulling luggage bags to the dorms. Some were standing together and getting pictures to forever remember this day.

Fallowing the road the driver pulled into the parking lot that had become the loading and unloading area. Turning off the car and looking at me in the rearview mirror he said, "We are here Mrs. Gunn. Would you like me to help get all your bags to the dorm room?"

Thinking it over I looked at the clearly aged driver and tried to remember if he had worked for my family for a long time or was another newbie, then I spoke. "Please don't call me Mrs. Gunn, that's my mothers name, and yes I would like it very much if you would help me carry a few of my bags to my room, but please let me find where my room will be located."

"Of course Mrs. Gunn. Was his reply as I stepped out of the car and started walking to the admissions building.

The trip there was short and crowded. Stepping in the building I found the desk that was meant for my last name and walked up.

"First and Last name please." The older lady sitting at the desk asked. She had a bobbed hair cut that looked well with her bleach blond hair and strong facial bone structure.

Not missing a beat I replied, " Kloe Gunn."

Nodding her head in response she looked through a pile of folders and handed me one of them, before explaining what was in the folder," In there, there is you class schedule, room number, library card, school card for when you buy food at the places where it is available here on campus. Due to the fact that you are a rider and have had your horse moved here before your arrival, there is the normal rider information that includes, the barn rules and expectations. Though I would guess that Mr. Conner will be going over those with you on a later date. Between your first few days here, please try to get used to the campus layout and try walking your class route." She paused making sure I was still paying attention before continuing, " There will also be an assembly one the first day of school that will be held during first period. It will not effect your other periods so please do not fret over it." Taking a pause to make sure that that was everything that was needed to be said she then looked at me a smiled before saying," OK that should be it, please have a good year."

Nodding my head in understanding I turned and started walking away back out the doors and to the parking lot. Opening the folder in my hands I scanned through the papers tell I found the dorm and room number. Reading it over, I shut the folder and arrived at the car. All my bags had been brought out of the car and set on the ground. There were three large black luggage bags, two similar sized Wilson sports duffle bags that had my last name printed on the side, and one black stained oak trunk, that had brass edging and name plate on the front. Quickly swinging one of the duffle bags over my shoulder and the other over the other shoulder, I lifted the trunk like it was empty, which it mostly was, before starting walking to Orchard.

Expecting that the driver would fallow I wasted no time waiting for him to start dragging the three luggage bags.

After a walk that was a little longer then the walk to the admissions building, I came to a big building with wide-open windows on both sides and the front doors wide open so people could walk in and out a little easier. Quickly getting inside the building I walked to the elevator and clicked the up button.

Waiting for it took a little longer then expected, and in that time the driver had caught up and stood beside me. As the doors opened many people quickly got out and the two of us got in. Hitting the fourth floor button we waited in silence.

Once the doors opened we stepped out and the right, down the hall and to a door that was firmly shut. Grabbing the key that was in the packet I opened the door to room 415 and stepped inside.

Walking in I was greeted with a plain room that had four different doors, leading to four different rooms. On one side of the room there was a small kitchenette that had a fridge, sink, dishwasher, and four cabinets. In the center of the room there was a comfy couch and love seat set in front of a black wood coffee table. Mounted on the wall was a large flat screen and under it was a black cabinet set with glass doors. All the doors were open so I was able to see that there was a small bathroom next to the kitchenette that had two sinks, shower, and toilet. The three doors after that were bedrooms with an equal amount of room, but unequal views.

Seeing as no rooms had already been claimed I went for the middle room and stepped inside.

From where I stood there was a large queen sized bed to the left of me and wall to the right. Due to its size, the bed was tucked in the corner of the room and closet to the door. Strait across from it and the whole length of the wall to the walk in closet in far back corner, was a window over looking one of the schools many ponds. Though it was only half the length of the wall it was still beautiful. Under the window there was a large bookshelf that was completely empty and waiting to be filled. Along the wall that the same bed was on there was a nice simple black desk next to the bookshelf.

Setting my trunk at the end of the bed I ditched my duffle bags and turned to the driver as he set down my luggage bags near the door.

"Because your parents were unable to be here, I was told to tell you that you are aloud to order what ever it is you want to decorate your room, and a new show saddle if it will please you." He relied in a tight tone that indicated he was not happy with that thought.

Nodding my head in understanding I replied," Ok, thank you for telling me that. " Taking a look around my room and finding that I had nothing else left in the car I turned to him and said, "That should be all, thank you for driving me here from the airport."

Nodding his head like I had just done the driver walked out of the room and left me there all alone.

Opening one of my larger luggage cases I pulled out all my bathroom supplies and walked into the bathroom. Setting my shampoo and conditioner in one corner of the shower, I then put my razor and body wash there as well. Stepping back I turned to the counter and opened a draw before placing all my makeup supplies, toothpaste, toothbrush, straitened and curler.

Shutting the draw I took a step back and looked at myself in the mirror. Seeing long thick golden brown hair in its high ponytail, a gentle face with sharp baby blue eyes, simple makeup, double is piercing on both ears, and plump red stained lips. My eyes traveled to the rest of my outfit.

It was a simple outfit due to my flight, consisting of Ted Baker women's summer bloom pleated cream maxi dress, black sandals, and a simple black chain necklace. Nothing to fancy for a five-hour flight.

Stepping out of the bathroom I was just in time to see the door open and roommate one step in, and as her eyes locked on mine I gave a smile and thought to myself, "Time will move on, from here on out time will not stop, I will grow, and make friends, and I will become the best that I can be, I will be Kloe Gunn."

He the girl with the long brown hair, that was straitened to a crisp and soft easy green eyes, gave a smile worthy of the red carpet and said, "Hey, I'm Alexandria Black Rose, please call me Alex."

* * *

**Woohoo look at that a new story!**

**OK so all the basics of a first chapter! I do not own Canterwood Crest, Jessica Burkhart does! An references to real products belong to their original owners, I only own the story line and the characters! **

**This is not a story that will in any way shape or form interfere with Welcome the Beginning, and I am hoping to have another chapter for that story up tomorrow night! **

**Please don't forget to leave your thoughts and critics!**

**Lots of Love,**

**~WLUF**


	2. That Makes Three

The way Alex stood there in the door way seemed to make her look so much more intimidating then she seemed to be.

Despite her soft eyes, Alex's back was strait, her shoulders were back, and her head was held high. She seemed to be ready for me to throw mean words or harsh looks at her, maybe due to my looks or the air of confidence that I carried with me.

Interesting.

Returning her smile and greeting I replied," Nice to meet you Alex, my name is Kloe Gunn and I guess I will be one of your two roommates."

Taking my reply as something from a friend rather then a foe, Alex let her shoulders relax and gave me another smile before speaking again.

"Sweet!" then she paused and looked past me at the rooms behind and asked, "Which one have you taken?"

Turning and point to the middle room I then asked, "Which one do you want?"

"Hmmm." Thinking for a second, Alex looked between the two remaining rooms, then said, "I will take that one." She jerked her toward the room left of my room and closest to the bathroom and kitchen area.

"OK cool! Do you need any help pulling you stuff in there?" I asked thinking that this would be a great way to get to know Alex.

"Sure!" Alex replied before taking another step into the room, revealing two other roller bags and three duffle bags, along with her backpack on her back.

Taking that moment to step forward I grabbed one of the duffle bags and on of the two roll-a-ways, following Alex to her room I gave her a quick once over.

Unlike me she wasn't dressed in a dress, or did she look public ready at all. But some how Alex was able to stand with such confidence wearing a pair of grey sweats with "Like a Boss" down the right side, and a black long sleeved shirt. The bottoms of her sweats tucked into tan Ugg boots. Her supper strait hair went to about her middle back, and when I had seen her face it looked flawless.

Stepping into Alex's room I was greeted by a fairly decent sized room with well-arranged black furniture.

On the wall the door was near sat a queen-sized bed, where Alex had thrown one of her bags. Next to the bed, and all the way to the opposite wall that the bed was on, was a black bookshelf that sat right under the widow.

Looking out the window there wasn't a view like mine, but similar.

Instead of having only the pond and a few scattered building in the background, Alex's window had the end of the bond and a view of one of the courtyards along with more buildings and pathways.

Taking my view away from the window and back to the room I observed the rest of the layout. Almost aligned with the bed but on the wall that the bookshelf ended was a medium sized desk, and right behind the desk was another smaller bookshelf that was even with the desk in height.

In what would have been the far corner a wall was put up and meat with the main door framing creating, what I would assume to be, a closet.

After looking over the room one more time I stepped back out and grabbed the last duffle bag as Alex grab another one of her roll-a-ways and duffle bags.

Again setting it down I went and sat down in the love seat in the main room waiting for who knows what.

After about four minutes of just opening up all her bags and making sure things were where she had left them, Alex came back out with a duffle bag in her hand and said, "Hey, I have to run to the stables and make sure that my brother didn't do anything to my baby, wanna come?"

"You ride?" the question was out of my mouth quicker then I could stop it.

"Yeah! I ride a really cute horse, her name is HBR Lucila, or Luce." she responded.

Nodding my head I said," Yeah, actually I really need to go down there! But…" my voice trailed off and Alex raised an eyebrow before I continued, "I have to take my trunk down with me… can you help me carry it?" I asked at the end.

Thinking it over for a second, Alex then let her smile get a little bigger and said, "Yeah sure!"

Happy with her reply we both made our way into my room and grabbed my heave dark wood trunk.

Making our way down out the door and the building was eventful due to the fact that no one would move for us as was walked the halls. After getting into the elevator things got a little better and after a few painstaking minutes carrying trunk and avoiding collisions with passers by, Alex and I made it to a tall wood building with trees in front of the entrance. There were two large doors that lead down halls full the breaking point with horse and two even bigger doors further down the building was that looked like it lead to an arena.

Stopping outside to hallway of horses Alex and I looked for our horses names on the stabling sheet and found what we were looking for, _CWF Tell the Beat Drops_ stall number 45, and _HBR Lucila_ stall number 50.

Counting the numbers as we passed the stalls, Alex and I reached Beat's stall within a minute of being in the front. Setting the trunk down in front of the stall, Alex said a quick good by and went to Luce.

Looking into the stall through the bars I saw a black mass of muscle and hair. Smiling I slipped into the stall and softly called, "Beat."

Turning to me and raising his large head from the flack of hay he was munching on Beat looked at me with soft dark brown eyes, before walking over to me and nuzzling my chest.

Feeling my smile spread even further on my face I started rubbing both his checks and Beat's eyes started to close out of relaxation.

A few minutes passed before a voice spoke up from the other side of Beat's stall door," What breed is it?"

The tone was sharp and not really caring, but curiosity was still there.

Turning from Beat to the figure I took in the girls appearance. Like Alex had when she was standing in the doorway, her shoulders were back, back rim rod strait, and her head held high. She had extremely dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, and light brown eyes. From where I stood she looked to have a thin figure and lean build.

Answering her question I said," _He's _an Andalusian with the secondary breed of Pura Raza Espanola."

The girls only reply was, "Hm."

Then she walked away.

Rolling my eyes at the way she seemed to have acted I turned and gave Beat another kiss on the nose before I turned and walked out the stall door and shut if behind me. Walking toward Luce's door I saw Alex brushing a few shavings off an about 16.3 hh balck mare, that had a white blaze.

Astounded by the beauty I asked Alex, "What breed is she?"

Alex turned to me and said with a smile, "She's a Holsteiner. I got like four years ago."

I gave soft smile at the obvious love Alex had for Luce, then said, "Maybe we should head back, our other roommate might be there already."

"Oh yeah! Lets go!" Alex replied as she took of Luce's dark brown leather halter and walked out of the stall.

Walking away from the stables we started talking about different riding experiences all the way up to the room, opening the doo we were greeted by the smell of jasmine and the sight of four large luggage cases, two trunks, and a large make up bag on top of all the bags.

Then walking out of the only room Alex and I had not put all out stuff in, was a girl that had long unnaturally red hair, flawless make up and perfect face, gentle blue eyes and a stunning smile. Standing in a grey semi- tight sweater tucked into a light yellow loose skirt that had a loose underlay, and was held above her waist with a brown belt tied in a bow.

Smiling at us she said, "Hey! You guys must be my roommates! I'm Abligal, but you can call me Abby, Ab, A-girl, or Joy, which is my last name!" She paused then continued, "I hope we can be friends!"

* * *

**OMG look I actually posted another chapter for this story! **

**I am so proud of myself! (:**

**I would love to thank mollydolly360 for being the first to review on this story! **

**iLoveYouTooBabe - thanks for being that second one to review this story and for saying that you can't wait for more, because I can't wait to write more for this story!**

**horsegirl0403 - Don't worry I will continue to post my other story first and then this one! I promise not to abuse my other one ;)**

**Please don't forget to review! **

**And tell next time, Lots of Love!**

**~WLUF**


End file.
